Question: $ABC$ is an equilateral triangle with sides equal to 2cm. $\overline{BC}$ is extended its own length to $D$, and $E$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$. Suppose $\overline{ED}$ meets $\overline{AC}$ at $F$. Find the area of the quadrilateral $BEFC$ in square centimeters.

[asy]
size(200);
draw( (0,0) -- (1/2, .866) --(1,0)--cycle); label("$B$", (0,0), W); label("$C$", (1,0), S); label( "$A$", (1/2, .866), N);
draw( (1/4 , .866/2)--(2,0)); label("$E$", (1/4, .866/2), NW); label("$D$", (2, 0), E); draw((0,0)-- (2,0));
pair t = intersectionpoint( (1/4 , .866/2)--(2,0), (1/2, .866) --(1,0));
label("$F$", t, NE);
[/asy]
Explanation: [asy]
size(200);
draw( (0,0) -- (1/2, .866) --(1,0)--cycle); label("$B$", (0,0), W); label("$C$", (1,0), S); label( "$A$", (1/2, .866), N);
draw( (1/4 , .866/2)--(2,0)); label("$E$", (1/4, .866/2), NW); label("$D$", (2, 0), E); draw((0,0)-- (2,0));
pair t = intersectionpoint( (1/4 , .866/2)--(2,0), (1/2, .866) --(1,0));
label("$F$", t, NE);
draw( (1/2, .866) -- (2,0) ,dashed);
label("Q", (1.25, .433), NE);
draw( (0,0) -- (1.25, .433), dashed);
[/asy] Draw line $AD$, such that we create a larger triangle $\triangle ABD$. $AC$ and $DE$ are medians of this triangle, and since all three medians of a triangle are concurrent, we can extend line $BF$ through $F$ to hit point $Q$ on line $AD$ such that $Q$ is the midpoint of $AD$.

The three medians of a triangle always divide the triangle into six smaller triangles of equal area.  Knowing this, we have $[\triangle AEF] = [\triangle EFB] = [\triangle FBC] = [\triangle FCD]$.  We see that $\triangle ABC$ contains 3 of these smaller triangles.  $BEFC$, our desired area, contains 2 of these smaller triangles.  Hence \[ [BEFC] = \frac{2}{3} [\triangle ABC] = \frac{2}{3} \cdot \frac{2^2 \sqrt{3}}{4}= \boxed{\frac{2\sqrt{3}}{3}}.\]